


The FreeMan Is Lost

by CookieCatSU



Series: The Bub Chronicles [5]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alt title: Did anyone else know the grandpas were married?, Benrey and Tommy look at each other, Bubby and Dr. Coomer are married, Darnold's full of sass, Gordon P.O.V., Gordon's confused, M/M, Takes place after Benrey boss fight, and he readily admits that, and outside Black Mesa, and shake their heads, because Self Aware AIs curse, language warning, then look at Gordon, yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: Gordon is totally clueless.He has no idea what's going on anymore.And you know what? He can accept that.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Gordon Freeman & Co.
Series: The Bub Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825966
Kudos: 92





	The FreeMan Is Lost

Gordon is totally clueless.

He has no idea what the heck is going on. He accepted that reality, as soon as the universe literally heaved itself apart, and Benrey revealed himself as some eldritch abomination bent on killing them all over some damn game console, and then he gets whisked off to Chuck. E. Cheese through some interdimensional train or something.

Gordon knows he's way over his head at that point, and he's a big enough man to admit that.

Alien invasions are one thing. He can deal with insane military and vicious headcrabs and Black Mesa turrets. Give him his crowbar and he's _good_.

Learning it was all about getting to a birthday party at _Chuck E. Cheese,_ of all places, from a half immortal meta bastard, now that crosses the line. That's just a little too much for Gordon.

So yeah, Gordon can admit that he's way out of his element, as he sits around the table with the rest of the Science Team, chowing down on crazy greasy pizza that may or may not be real (like everything else, apparently?). Tommy's laughing, and Bubby's urging him to go up on stage, make a fool of himself, sing a couple songs or something. It's so peaceful compared to the Resonance Cascade they just survived, and Gordon can look down at his right hand, glitchy almost, not really all there somehow, and admit he has no idea what's going on anymore. 

He's just here for the ride.

Then Tommy's rushing to the stage, snatching up the microphone with a nervous laugh, Sunkist hot on his heels, and Gordon's giving him a thumbs up, before turning to his left, and…

...Bubby and Dr. Coomer are kissing in the corner.

And Gordon blinks, mouth hanging wide open, and he realizes, for what felt like the 5th time that day, that he has _no idea_ what the _hell_ is going on.

* * *

"I'm done" Gordon says, because he is. He's done with Black Mesa and he's done with Resonance Cascades and he's done with G-Man's bullshit. He's done.

G-Man frowns, and he opens his mouth, surely to argue, but there's really nothing he can say, because Gordon really is _done_. 

He's finally taking control of his life, dammit.

Which is really nice in concept, and a whole lot harder to actually put into practice.

It doesn't help that his friends are insane.

Oh, and they're driving him insane, too.

* * *

Life goes back to normal. Well, it's not normal, because Gordon's life is never normal any more, but it's close enough.

Benrey's back, because apparently he really, never ever dies (just one more thing Gordon can't wrap his head around). Darnold's back too… though, Gordon isn't sure he ever left.

Tommy's followed Gordon to the real world, past Black Mesa and the swirling deserts they'd all been trapped in their whole lives.

They've shed their roles.

They've shed the lab coats and button downs.

They even have a routine down. They meet up at Gordon's house every weekend, and they hang out together. Benrey eats all the hot dogs, and Sunkist splashes half the water out of the pool and Tommy and Dr. Coomer try to find new ways to mess up karaoke.

And Gordon tries not to go crazy, and you know, it's all pretty nice.

* * *

Perhaps Gordon just hadn't noticed it before, but Dr. Coomer and Bubby seemed really really _close_. And very _affectionate_ , with one another.

They hold hands, and sit with their legs brushing, and that's really not that unusual. They used to do that all they time during their time in Black Mesa, between killing of aliens and military guys and clones, usually walking and talking and doing everything together. 

No, that's not what catches Gordon's attention.

Bubby appears to have heaved Dr. Coomer up on the counter. His hand is tangled in Dr. Coomer's long, white hair, the other pressed at his side on the marble counter. Gordon's kitchen counter. Because they're in his house.

Dr. Coomer's giggling, and Gordon's pretty sure Bubby's kissing him. On his kitchen counter. The _fuck_.

"What are you guys doing?" Gordon yells.

And Bubby glares at Gordon, as if _he's_ doing something wrong by walking through his _own_ kitchen.

"Can't you see we're busy" He hisses acidly, "Get the hell out"

Dr. Coomer laughs again, this one a little less high pitched, and gently pushes Bubby's hand down, before jumping down off the counter. He brushes down his green checkered sweater vest, and adjusts his collar.

"Oh no, there's no need for that! We'll just be leaving, isn't that right Bubby?" Dr. Coomer turns his gaze upon Bubby, who immediately softens, anger dissipating somewhat. Coomer pats his hand and then turns to Gordon with an apologetic little smile, "Apologies for the inconvenience. We may have gotten a little... excited"

Gordon blinks in confusion. "Um… it's cool I guess"

Because he has no idea what the hell he's supposed to say.

"Well, we'll just be in the living room if you need us, Gordon!" Dr. Coomer exclaims, dragging Bubby out of the kitchen behind him.

Dr. Coomer waves. Bubby glares at Gordon until he's past the threshold.

And Gordon just stands in his kitchen and gapes like an idiot.

Very weird.

* * *

Gordon finds Darnold in the garage. There's the usual smell of smoldering sawdust, and the faint metallic tang of copper, as he enters.

Darnold doesn't look at him.

"Do you think something weird is going on?" Gordon asks carefully.

"Um… you interrupting me while I'm working, maybe?" Darnold says, still looking down at his most recent project.

Darnold had taken up metalwork in the ensuing months after escaping Black Mesa. He said it gave his hands something to do. Detailed work, a lot like mixology, he'd exclaimed.

There's a little copper swan in his hands, and a metal pliers, which he's using to bend the tips of the wings just right. His tongue sticks out, eyes squinting in concentration.

Gordon watches, tries to be interested, but impatience thrums just beneath his skin.

"Not that. Haven't you noticed something is up?" Gordon huffs, throwing his hand out in frustration, "Come on dude"

Darnold sighs, mutters something along the lines of 'never getting anything done now', and places the little metal swan and the pliers down on his work table.

"No, I have not noticed anything 'up'. Nothing out of the ordinary anyhow" Darnold's brow raises, "What, is something bugging you?"

Darnold gives him an odd look. He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can speak, they're hearing screaming coming from outside the garage, and Darnold's scrambling to his feet.

"Sorry, Gordon, but I've got to go…" He slides the garage door open, "We can finish this discussion later" 

He rushes out the garage, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"BENREY!"

* * *

"When did that happen?" Gordon whispers.

He's staring at Dr. Coomer and Bubby, who are literally waltzing in the middle of the living room, just dancing to non existent music, heads resting on each other's shoulders, hands linked. Bubby lifts Dr. Coomer off the floor, and they spin around with a laugh.

Just like an old married couple.

Gordon knew they were close, but… he'd always thought they were just _really_ close friends.

Tommy looks up at the sound of Gordon's voice, clearly intrigued. Sunkist, laid spread out across her owner's chest, tongue lolling out and long tail thumping, looks over too.

"Oh, that"

Benrey and Tommy share a look. Benrey snorts.

"They've been together uh, all this time" Tommy exclaims with a little laugh, "They're married"

Benrey rolls his eyes, staring at Gordon with eyes half lidded. "you didn't _know_ already? gordo didn't notice grandpas kissing, all kissy kissy, smooch - smooch?"

He's antagonizing him.

Gordon glares at Benrey. "What? No, I didn't notice. What exactly was I supposed to notice, huh?

"Clueless" Tommy observes.

"mmhm, clueless motherfucker" Benrey laughs, and Gordon's wishes to the gods themselves, whoever the heck they are, that he didn't find it so darn cute, "feetman's a clueless ass, can't even see what's in front of him"

Gordon huffs in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know that, huh? No one thought they should tell me?"

They shrug.

* * *

"We thought you knew, Gordon!" Coomer says, somewhat apologetically, at their next weekly get together.

"It was fucking obvious" Bubby rolls his eyes.

And he brandishes his ring, shining silver twined around his index finger. Dr. Coomer sports a matching one.

Gordon blinks, mouth wide open.

God dammit. How'd he not notice that?

"Not to mention, we were kissing on your couch"

Dr. Coomer laughs, hands wrapping around Bubby's arm.

Gordon gags. "Didn't need to know that"


End file.
